Post Season 3 Power Rankings
by Remi Femble
Summary: a look into the Litchfield Prison Inmate Power Rankings at the End of Season 3


Litchfield Prison Inmate Power rankings at the end of Season 3

Look I've wanted to do this for awhile now. Especially with next season now being wide open as the prison looks to be doubling in size due to the extra bunks. However, with the veteran guards "on strike" and all the added blind spots due to the double decker bunks, things in Litchfield are going to get scary next season. I can predict, more violence, more issues of guards being unable to take care of their duties properly to protect the inmates accordingly. At least one major outbreak of a communicable disease based on sleeping conditions (top bunks now have no partition between the two women on either side because they bunks are above the dividing wall) if you saw.

This being the case I felt it important to lay out who I saw as the top women in Litchfield currently and try to rank them accordingly. Feel free to give me your thoughts as well as I am just 1 viewer. I will rank the top 5 women on a power grid of 0-1000 to try and showcase also just how much more powerful I see some over others. Please leave comments

 **Red (958)**

The ultimate survivor of Litchfield found herself down and out during the middle of Season 2 however at the end of season 3 she has found herself sitting once more at the most powerful inmate position in the Prison once more. Her influence extends across the prison and with the other influential inmates and she has strong ties with correctional officers as well.

She has the garden

Has her family of "white girls" and golden girls

Runs the kitchen/has authority over the Latinas under Gloria Mendoza

Has everyone begging for her garden party meals

Is bunk mates and strong friends/mentor with prison entrepreneur Piper

Has the affection and attention of Counselor Healy who will break rules for her

 **Tasty (673)**

Look the gap is sooo wide dropping from Red at the end of season 3. However Tasty has gained ground this season as her crew has grown closer and recovered from the "V" fiasco that nearly got them all into serious trouble. While her family is small and lacks a real trade at the moment they are still close knit and strong together under Tasty, which allows Tasty to be seen with serious power in the prison going into the next season.

Gained control of her family

Got Crazy Eyes to become Litchfield's author of choice

Has Pusse's prison hooch for trade

Grew the family by two at the end of the season by saving Brooke Soso from death/Psychiatric Ward and gaining Crazy Eyes' love interest.

 **Piper Chapman (666)**

She has no emotions and is all grown up in this season, as she proves that Alex is now her bitch. She starts up her own business after gaining the highest paying cash job in prison and is CEO of her company that employs 16 girls and 1 guard. Her company pays out these girls over a 30 day month $120 dollars a month ($8 per panty x (30days/2 days of use)). Which is big business for these prison girls who most make $.11 an hour. She showed her balls when she punished Ruby Rose's character who proved to be a serious thief and took all of Piper's amazed current wealth away. She would be higher on the list however she finds herself surprisingly vulnerable going into season 4 as she has less true friends now than ever, and while most play well with her due to her charm and physical beauty her loyalties with all but Alex and Red are based on monetary gains which are fickle. This is unlike Tasty who has deep family ties which is why Piper falls below her in the power chart of Litchfield.

Has her panty business with 16 inmate employees

Has her beauty still

Has a young guard on the payroll

Is a close friend with Red (the strongest women in Litchfield)

 **Gloria (472)**

Gloria Mendoza was the out and out the strongest woman in Litchfield going into this season as she controlled a Latin only Kitchen and had a side Santeria business with Norma. She had one if not the biggest family in the prison and had strong ties across many boundaries. However, this season saw Gloria and Spanish influence wane hard. First CO Bennett flees, leaving Gloria without an armed man on the ground. Flaca left the kitchen. Norma took over the Santeria as Gloria stopped taking interest in practicing. Plus the big kicker is that she gave up control of the kitchen to Red. Also she was humbled when Sophia shoved her into the wall. Gloria should be able to close the gap of power next season, or someone in her family will as her influence fell hard this season.

She is the "Spanish" Matriarch which is the biggest clearly seen family on the show

She still can pull Santeria

Flaca still looks to her for support

Gloria isn't afraid to stand for a fight and holds ground when Piper came knocking for Flaca

Can still conjure up some Santeria

 **Norma (273)**

Sweet demure mute Norma. She is a golden aged girl who you just want to hug because she makes everybody feel great. She came out of nowhere this season and had the season ended on episode 11 I would have ranked her ahead of Gloria because of how had her crony Leanne paraded for her. However, the cult of Norma lost steam once Pusse told Norma about Soso's suicide attempt. Norma is a sweet woman who will act if provoked and despite being a mute has the respect of the whole prison and will still have a possibly a small cult following going into season 4. Therefore while her influence was waning at the end of the season she still stands above most of the girls in terms of power.

Has a cult following

Is "best-friends" with Red

Despite being in Red's family she crosses the family lines with her magic

 **Honorable mentions**

After the top 5 in Litchfield the liens get blurred in terms of power, this is because at this point no one else really stands out as an out and out leader with influence and power. Sophia was high on the list but she getting bullied and beaten up by 3 "no-names" after rumors spread found her in protective custody and has her salon ruined which was her trade and source of power.

Other girls had influence in the past like Pensatucky who when the Bible cult thing was going on was one of the most powerful in prison. However now she is still on the mend since Leanne and Angie booted her and she is now a best friend with Big Boo.

Honorable Mentions are:

Crazy Eyes- she has a girlfriend and a fan club of her writing and she is really in the black family now

Big Boo- her friendship with Tucky has really developed and Piper owes her a favor for the screwdriver

Leanne- Owns Angie and isn't afraid to be an Alfa when needed

Flaca- started the Union against Piper, but lost influence when she got fired and ostracized to learn her place

Alex- assuming she is alive, she can still run back to Piper and has Lolly still on her leash if needed. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if season 4 starts with Lolly rescuing Alex from Kubra's assassin


End file.
